Coronaviruses (CoV) are a family of viruses that are common worldwide and cause a range of illnesses in humans from the common cold to severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS). Coronaviruses can also cause a number of diseases in animals. Human coronaviruses 229E, OC43, NL63, and HKU1 are endemic in the human population.
In 2012, a novel coronavirus (nCoV) emerged in Saudi Arabia and is now known as Middle East Respiratory Syndrome coronavirus (MERS-CoV) (FIG. 1). MERS-CoV can be classified as a beta coronavirus (FIG. 2, starred MERS-CoV strain HCoV-EMC/2012). Subsequent cases of MERS-CoV infection have been reported elsewhere in the Middle East (e.g., Qatar and Jordan) and more recently in Europe. Infection with MERS-CoV presented as severe acute respiratory illness with symptoms of fever, cough, and shortness of breath. About half of reported cases of MERS-CoV infection have resulted in death and a majority of reported cases have occurred in older to middle age men. Only a small number of reported cases involved subjects with mild respiratory illness. Human to human transmission of MERS-CoV is possible, but very limited at this time.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for the development of a safe and effective vaccine that is applicable to MERS-CoV, thereby providing protection against and promoting survival of MERS-CoV infection.